deathmeleewarclubxfandomcom-20200215-history
Iggy VS Donatello (DB)
Iggy VS Donatello 'is the first of Withersoul 235's Death Battles. It pits Iggy Koopa from the Mario franchise against Donatello from TMNT. Iggy Koopa 'Abilities *Fire breath *Green fireballs *Balls of fire that create lava monsters *Magic Wand *Can have lightning strike down *Can make lava rise from the ground by making a gesture with his hands *Can spin like a top *Can spin in his shell *Extreme speed *Can walk on ceilings *Haircut can be used as a spear *Can throw orbs of magma, which he keeps in his shell 'Inventions' *GLOM (cloning machine) *Monster Mixer *Synapse Switcher (can switch brains, souls, bodies and mind) 'Other' *Great dancer *Deadly Chain Chomp *Clown Car/Koopa Kart *Slightly sadistic personality, but graceful loser Donatello 'Inventions' *T-pod *T-Phone *T-Rawket *Shellraiser *Turtle Sub *Patrol Buggy *Stealth Bike *Metalhead *Mutagen Tracker *Ooze Specs *Ninja Smoke Bomb *Turtle Flyers *Turtle Mech 'Arsenal' *Hand-to-hand combat *Martial arts *Boga (giant stick) *Switchblade *Earlier mentioned Ninja Smoke Bombs DEATH BATTLE ! Bowser's Castle, nighttime. A thunderstorm is going on. Iggy is in his airship, sleeping and covered in a blanket, the lava keeping him warm. Donatello crashes into the room, with his Bo. Iggy wakes and takes a fighting pose. Donatello: You must be Prince Iggy Koopa. I request your capture, Iggy. We can solve this peacefully and you surrender, OR you solve it violently and refuse to surrender. Iggy: I'll go with the second option, GWAHAHAHA ! Donatello takes a fighting pose as well, and pulls out his Bo. (*Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcBNaFRkRKA) FIGHT ! Iggy spits fireballs, but Donnie hides in his shell. Donatello retaliates with a swing of his Bo, but Iggy somersaults backwards. Iggy spits green fireballs, but Donatello ducks under them and kicks Iggy into a pipe. Iggy jumps to the ceiling and shoots red fireballs from his wand. One of them summons a Magmaargh and the other two set the bridge ablaze. Donnie jumps over the fire and the Magmaargh and grabs Iggy, pulling him off the ceiling. Donatello throws a few Ninja Smoke Bombs, blinding his opponent, and then strikes him a few times with his staff. Iggy starts spinning around Donnie, making him dizzy, then goes in his shell and rams Donnie out of the window and onto the bridge of Bowser's Castle. Iggy spits fireballs at Donnie and throws an orb of magma, but the Turtle deflects it into Iggy, who also falls as a result. Iggy creates clones using the GLOM. All of the clones start biting Donnie and attacking him with their claws. Donnie kills a lot of the clones, but the real Iggy jumps out from behind Donnie and spins into him. Iggy has lightning strike down, but Donatello jumps out of the way. Iggy attacks with a Chain Chomp, but Donatello sports a blade on his Bo and slices through the chain, after which the Chomp runs loose. Donatello throws a Ninja Smoke Bomb and hits Iggy plenty of times with his Bo and slices his chest. Iggy runs off and jumps in his shell. Donnie runs up to Iggy, but the Koopaling throws another magma ball. As Donnie flinches, Iggy strikes him with lightning and rams him off the edge and into a pool of lava, using his hair as a spear. Right when Iggy walks away, his Chomp runs against him, sending him off the edge too. Iggy swiftly creates a Clown Car (Koopa Kart), but a still falling Donatello grabs the kart by the rim. Iggy starts firebreathing at Donnie, but he jumps to the other side of the kart. Iggy activates the drills on the Clown Car, but Donnie avoids it, in addition to the sawblades. Iggy shoots a huge ball of steel, grabs it with both hands and throws it at the Turtle before striking him with lightning, but Donatello is unaffected. Donnie slams it into Iggy with his Bo, slamming him and the kart against a wall. Iggy grabs the wall with his claws. Donnie is still holding on the kart. Iggy abandons the kart and pulls his feet in his shell, but Donatello latches onto one of the spike's shells. Donnie starts pulling Iggy downwards, and ultimately forces him to stop his grip to the wall as he throws another few Ninja Smoke Bombs, but this becomes his fatal move as Iggy grabs them and throws it back, blinding his opponent and causing Donnie's attacks to miss. As the turtles fall, Iggy spins behind Donatello and slaps him with a squeaky hammer, than delivers a finishing blow with his real hammer. Donatello is sent downwards, screaming, as Iggy spawns a new Koopa Kart and flies upwards. Donatello falls into the lava and is burnt to skeleton. Soon after, his bones start melting. KO ! Iggy feeds his Chain Chomp a bone as Donnie's molten bones are vaporized. Results Boomstick: Donnie ! Noooooooooooooo ! *sniff* He was such a brave, friendly turtle... *sniff* Wiz: Even though Donnie was superior in intelligence, Iggy beat him in everything else. Iggy has been shown to be capable of running on walls and ceilings with ease, and he has been shown to be capable of jumping much higher. Boomstick: Iggy was even able to survive a lava bath, a castle falling on top of him and the explosion of his own fortress at point blank range. Back to the castle part, it musted've weighted at least 50 tons, and the averge temperature of lava is 1200 °C. That equals to 2,192 °F. Iggy is just so much more durable. Wiz: Even if Donatello may be smarter, Iggy was superior in weapons, attacks and agility, as Donnie only has smoke bombs, hand-to-hand combat, a Boga and a blade compared to Iggy's arsenal. And also, Iggy is very atlethic, acrobatic and agile, far more than Donatello is. Boomstick: Donnie was seriously kooped up with a hot demise. Wiz: The winner is Iggy Koopa. Comparison Iggy +Far more durable +Bigger arsenal +More agile +More offensive inventions -Less intelligent -Less inventions overall Donatello +More inventions overall +Smarter -Less agile -Less durable -Less offensive inventions -Smaller arsenal Poll Do you agree with the results ? Yes No I do, but you used the wrong explanation. Donatello should've totally destroyed Iggy. This wasn't even remotely correct. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Heroes vs Villains Death Battles Category:Video Games vs Comic Books themed Death Battles